e2119fandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
TITLE: "Nigel's Journey" CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: The fence post is: "Venti Failure" LOGLINE: When a high-tech city is destroyed by a battle against mutated spirit beasts, it's up to a group of young adults with spirit beast capabilities to gather a strong army and defeat these monsters once and for all. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Nigel remembers being woken up by heat. The heat makes him jump up from the pile of rubble he was slightly buried under. He looks around. Everything he has come to know is destroyed. His city is gone. The fight he and his team were training their lives for was lost. Nigel finds a journal in the rubble and begins to write his journey. Day:001 We were outnumbered. We weren’t strong enough. Everything we fought for is gone. Where did all those mutant beasts come from? We were ready to fight but not ready for this war. They are much powerful than we are. How could it end like this? It shouldn’t end like this. I must find a way to take these pests out of here. I have to survive. Day:005 It seems more and more roam the earth everyday. Not everyone survived but there’s still a few of us. I found a small shack with some survivors. My god, I found Sarah! She survived the battle but hasn’t seen Eddy either. Much of the battle is a blur to them too but they seem to notice the increased amount of spirit mutants too. We don’t know where they’re coming from. Our food supply is low, we can’t stay in the city much longer. Day:007 The group and I decided that we should look beyond our city. I know there must be salvageable land. I have to know if we were the only ones affected by the invasion, or maybe we’re the only ones who decided to do something about it. We’ll try to gather as much food and water as we can for our journey. Hiding from the evil spirit beasts is difficult, gathering food would be impossible under their watch. The team I’ve assembled is a strong one. They have good instincts and most importantly, hope. Day:008 The team and I are beginning our journey today. We hope to encounter more survivors who want to defeat these pests also. There’s a total of four people on this journey; Andy, Victoria, Sarah, and myself. Andy and Victoria haven’t encountered their spirit beasts yet, probably due to the events that has happened. But they are willing to fight and want to build a new world . We’re heading East, seems like the evil spirit beasts have taken over more than our city. It’s going to be difficult to travel without being detected. Day:014 We’ve covered a lot of ground since my last journal entry. It is certain the evil spirit beasts have taken over more than our city. Our group has grown from four to twelve. Each person adds their own power, experience, and knowledge of the evil spirit beasts. I now know that not only has our city been invaded, but the earth. No one knows where these beasts came from. Some have evolved from bad humans and others seem to have traveled from another universe. Whatever the case may be, we as bounty hunters will take them down. We will trek the entire earth if we have to, in order to gather more hunter like us. We will not loose this fight, not again. GENRE: Autobiography PROTAGONIST: Nigel: Survived the first massive battle between the good and bad spirit beasts. After the devastating loss, he is now on a quest to find others like himself who want to change the world back to its true form. ANTAGONIST: Evil Spirit beasts: When earth was invaded by spirit beasts, evil beasts intertwined their DNA with humans. These evil spirits mutated with humans and became these ugly beings with animal- like capabilities. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Sarah: One of the founders of the North American bounty hunters. Survived first battle. Victoria: Normal human without spirit beasts capabilities. Survived first battle. Wants to see change in the world. Andy:Normal human without spirit beasts capabilities. Survived first battle. Wants to banish the evil spirit beasts and bring his old world back. PRIMARY LOCATIONS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: # Brawley, California: This once hightech city living to all the technological advances of the year 2119, was overtaken by evil spirit beasts. The city itself is now declining due to these beasts. # Various cities across the United States moving east- Nigel and the bounty hunters are traveling east to find others like themselves who want to change the world and destroy these monsters. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story takes place after a massive loss in battle. It tells the story of survivors who are trying to unify once again and try to defeat the evil spirit beasts. MEDIUM: Journal entry WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Readers will feel more connected to Nigel on his journey to saving the earth. They'll be able to read his thoughts and experience what he encounters. They'll have access to all his secrets and notes. PLATFORM: Online blog WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Readers will be able to access this story for free online. They can read it anywhere on a phone and can easily be shared with others who want to know what happened after this massive battle. Those who happen to stumble onto the blog will want to know what happen prior to the devastation. These readers will want to know more and are willing to explore the other mediums that the storyworld provides.